The purpose of this protocol is to determine the efficacy of alpha-interferon in the treatment of hemangiomas that are either destructive of tissue, disabling to the patient or life threatening and which have failed to respond to conventional therapy. It will also determine the efficacy of interferon, reversing Kasabach Merritt syndrome.